O mio babbino caro
by sunev.31
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki esta decidida a casarse con Ichigo Kurosaki, y también a conseguir la bendición de su padre, arrastrando a un Ichigo que no sabía nada a conquistar a su futuro suegro, el cual intentará deshacerse del novio de su hija. Mientras Hisana oculta un gran secreto de Kaien Shiba. ¿Desde cuándo pedir la mano de tu novia y bendición de tu suegro se volvió una tortura?
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo. El título de O** **mio** **babbino** **caro es un aria de la ópera Gianni Schicchi de Giacomo Puccini. Me encanta así que lo elegí como título, hay una niña Amira Willighagen, que cantó está aria y fue increíble.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes contienen OoC.**

* * *

Padre e hija estaban sentado y de pie respectivamente, cabe decir frente a frente. La jovencita parecía estar preparada para decir algo importante y bueno.

—Padre, voy a casarme. —lo había pronunciado con tanta seguridad, tal como lo había practicado en su dormitorio minutos antes. Ella iba a casarse con Ichigo Kurosaki, claro él aún no lo sabía, pero le diría mañana sobre su decisión, él estaría de acuerdo, así que ese no era el problema. Ella quería que sus padres bendigan su unión, comenzaría con el segundo al mando de la casa, era su estrategia. —Deseo que me des tu bendición. —los ojos violetas observaban a su padre sentado frente a numerosos papeles bien ordenados en el escritorio de su despacho. Él no la miraba.

—¿Con quién? —la voz fría y sin emociones de su padre se escuchó, él todavía no se encontraba con los ojos de su hija, el hombre parecía estar más pendiente en los papeles que en su hija. Ella era una muchacha caprichosa que no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería, si esto no era una broma, él mismo iba a corregirla, por supuesto se lo ocultaría a Hisana para evitar peleas infructuosas que terminen con vidas inocentes, está vez protegería a los Embajadores de Algas.

—Se llama Kurosaki Ichigo.—lo bueno era que su papá no lo conocía, para ese entonces ella entrenaría a su esclavo, bueno su novio. —¿Quieres conocerlo? —la esperanza en su timbre de voz grave.

—Aún eres muy joven, ve a jugar con tus Chappys. —dijo mirándola. Para colmo, ese chico no tenía un apellido prestigioso, definitivamente no se casarían. Ella tenía que casarse con alguien perfecto, aunque no encontraría a alguien perfecto como él, su padre, ya que él era único, sin embargo como el gran padre que era se conformaría con que su hija se casé con un hombre que sea: Inteligente, adinerado, culto, respetuoso con modales tradicionales, que tenga un gran prestigio en el apellido familiar, y que amé a su hija.

—¡Padre! Yo amo a ese hombre y me voy a casar con él, necesito tu bendición. ¡Acaso desde que mamá se fue de viaje, tu corazón volvió a ser piedra!—Rukia Kuchiki tenía que convencer a su padre, sino funcionaba utilizaría el plan S de suicida.

—Hisana... —Byakuya susurró con nostalgia. Hisana se fue ayer, y no volverá en muchísimo tiempo. No, él no lloraría, solo tenía que esperar una semana y ya. Rukia no lo engañaría. —No obtendrás nada de mí.

Bien, ella conseguiría su bendición sí o sí. Con sus manos buscó en su cartera para ocasiones como estas, un cuchillo. Una vez que lo encontró, pegó el metal filudo a su cuello.

—Si no obtengo tu bendición, voy a matarme y tú serás el único culpable. —dijo llorando mientras se lanzaba al suelo. —Aquí, en este suelo, acabará el cuerpo inerte de tu hija. —su padre volvía a escribir en esos malditos papeles. —¡No vas a hacer nada! ¡Hola, voy a matarme! —que si se había exaltado, él era malo ni se preocupa de que ella vaya a suicidarse, de todos modos ¿cómo hizo para casarse con su madre? ¿Acaso Hisana solo estaba con él por el sexo? Podría ser, una vez los encontró en la cocina ... ¡Besándose!

—Hazlo, regalaré tu colección de Chappys porque ocuparán mucho espacio. —respondió a la vez que escribía.

No, él no era malo, era un monstruo. No queda de otra, utilizaría su gran plan H de Hisana.

—Esta bien, padre. —hablo Rukia mientras se ponía de pie. —Se lo diré a mi madre, quiero ver que haces. —su padre no podía negarle nada a su esposa, si tenía de su lado a su mamá, tenía todo asegurado.

El ruido del pincel chocando contra suelo se escuchó. Había tomado por sorpresa a Byakuya Kuchiki. Ese fue un golpe bajo, decirle a su esposa de esto, él tenía que llegar primero a Hisana sino quería una tragedia. Entonces sonrió internamente.

—No eres mayor de edad. —el líder de los Kuchiki ganó. Ella no puede ir fuera del país sin su permiso.

—Padre, olvidas que con una llamada mía, mi madre vendrá corriendo a mí. —Kuchiki Rukia gana, oh sí. Se marchó elegantemente del despacho de su padre sólo tenía que llamar y esperar.

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba solo. Ya que, su hija estaba con esas amenzas, no había de otra. Tenía que marcar a su empleado. El cual contestó con un "a sus órdenes jefe".

—Investiga a Ichigo Kurosaki. Luego, ordena a la servidumbre enviar a Hisana por la puerta trasera sin que Rukia se entere. —después de escuchar un "sí, señor" él colgó. Tenía que pensar como acabar con ese chico y hacer que parezca un accidente.

* * *

En un cuarto común y corriente, muy lejos de la principal mansión Kuchiki, un muchacho de cabello naranja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Algo malo sucedería, estaba seguro, tenía dudas acerca de que. Ese escalofrío sólo sucedía cada vez que Rukia estaba molesta, sí, cabe decir que este era un escalofrío aún más intenso de ganas asesina, ¿pero quién? Si el era bien buena gente, ayudaba a las ancianitas fantasmas y a los niños fantasmas también.

En todo caso, escribiría una carta de amor de pocas líneas para ser perdonado.

 _Querida Rukia, tu voz es como la de un gallo que canta. Tus abrazos son como las de un anaconda. Tus patadas como las de un burro y tus besos son como las picaduras de abeja._

 _PD: ¿Por qué siempre eres la dominante? ¿Dónde quedó la democracia?_

Y otra por si acaso no lograba sobrevivir.

 _Rukia, olvida mi recuerdo para que no afecte tu futuro. Si me engañas aunque este muerto tus Chappys pagarán las consecuencias._

 _PD: Chappys es horroroso. Sí, yo me encargué de desaparecer a Chappy Batman._

Excelente comienzo para ambas cartas pensó el primogénito de los Kurosaki, mientras seguía pensando que escribir, sin saber el desastre que le esperaba en su poca vida casta.

* * *

 **Hace mucho tiempo que escribí esta idea en mi viejo y sensual cuaderno, por fin me anime.**

 **Disculpen los horrores gramaticales y de redacción, prometo mejorar. También, no soy tan buena con el humor pero lo intentaré con mucha insistencia. Cualquier crítica respecto a esto es bienvenida.**

 **Esperó que les gusten porque me hace feliz, y sino les gusta los azotes y tomates virtuales son bien recibidos xD.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto... Espero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo. El título de O** **mio** **babbino** **caro es un aria de la ópera Gianni Schicchi de Giacomo Puccini.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes contienen OoC.**

* * *

Estaban a mediados de abril, en primavera, y el ponte Vecchio tenía una hermosa vista. El puente de piedra más antiguo de Europa, las construcciones que se adhieren a su estructuran una vez funcionaron como bodegas, talleres y ahora son atractivos puestos de comercio, lleno de tiendas con exuberantes joyas a lo largo del puente para la infinidad de turistas que pasan por el lugar, no obstante a las dos con treinta minutos de la madrugada se encontraban cerradas, y el puente casi vacío, a excepción de una mujer y un hombre que estaban en medio conversando.

—Bien, sólo tengo que planificar el lugar, y la hora. —miró a la mujer frente a él. —Te llamaré. Prometiste no decir nada, tenlo en cuenta. —le recordó.

—¿Yo? ¿Decir algo? ¡Por favor, soy la persona más discreta del mundo! —lo observó con rencor. —¿Ya no te acuerdas todas las veces que casi acabas con mi noviazgo?

—¡Hey, eso fue hace años!

—Mi matrimonio casi termina en tragedia y por culpa de tu boca que nunca se cierra. —achicó los enormes ojos violetas, recordando todas esas veces. —Gracias a eso, Byakuya no quiere oír tu nombre en la mansión.

—Ok, eso fue hace unos meses. Lo acepto, hablé de más, estaba nervioso.

—Por tu culpa tenemos que vernos a escondidas y muy lejos. Por cierto, ¿Diste una buena excusa para que Miyako no sospeche, verdad?

—No te preocupes por eso. Ella no va a despertar, no al menos en unas horas. —era extremo usar pastillas para dormir, pero engañar a su novia era difícil.

Bien ahora tenían que regresar, poner en marcha el... un momento esa que viene ahí ¿era Yoruichi? ¿Qué hacía en Florencia? Tenía que hacer algo o sospecharía. El timbre del móvil de Hisana lo sacó de sus pensamientos... excelente.

—¡Pobre Hisana, su celular ha caído al río Arno! —dijo Kaien con dramatización.

—¿De qué hablas? —Hisana cuestionó con confusión. Kaien cada día era más viejito, pobre, pensó Hisana. Cuando vio que era su hija, decidió contestar, pero Kaien le arrebató el móvil.

—De este celular. —respondió a la vez que lo arrojaba al río Arno.

La pequeña mujer miraba como en cámara lenta su "bebé" era arrojado a la muerte.

—¡Mi celular! ¡Era un último modelo! —ella volteó a verlo con odio. —¡Asesino! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Tú, eres... —ella se detuvo para pensar, ¿qué podía decir para dañarlo?

—¿Vas a insultarme? —preguntó el hombre frente a ella.

—¡Sí! —afirmó molesta.

—Adelante, te escucho. —él la desafió.

—¡Eres... eres un celular de los 90 y sin saldo! —lo insultó sin piedad.

—¡Oh, pero que dolor! ¡Me estás diciendo viejo, por lo tanto calvo y mísero! ¡Rompes mi corazón! —exclamó Kaien, poniendo una mano en su pecho, mostrando un falso dolor. Como extrañaba sus insultos.

—Sí, lo eres. De hecho, eres mantenido por Miyako desde que están conviviendo. —le recordó. Conste que decía la verdad.

—¡Sabes el labor de un amo de casa! ¡Yo sufro, todos los días limpio, cocino, lavo, plancho, y de noche, Miyako es la reencarnación de la lujuria. ¡Dios mío ten piedad de este hombre tratado como esclavo sexual! !Por Dios, soy ultrajado todos los días, mujer ten un poco de piedad, no tengo descanso. Es un milagro que siga en pie! —Kaien exclamó dramáticamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Ni siquiera crees en Dios. Nunca debí dejar que le enseñes actuación a Rukia... —iba decir algo más, sin embargo escuchó a alguien acercarse.

Iba saludarla a la recién llegada, pero Kaien se adelantó.

—¡Yoruichi, hola! —saludó el amo de casa. —A Hisana se le resbaló el celular, pobre chica.

—¡Hola! Yo sólo pasaba por aquí. Fue una casualidad encontrarlos. Es un gusto, sin embargo me tengo que ir. Adiós. —se despidió abrazando un buen rato a Hisana.

—Es extraño, Yoruichi se fue muy rápido y no me escuchó. Y aclarando las cosas querida Hisana, yo sólo quería ser popular.

—No pude saludarla como es debido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo a esta hora? Debe estar muy ocupada con un asunto grave, ni siquiera preguntó sobre la tonta excusa que diste, quizás no haya de que preocuparse de Yoruichi. —lo ignoró la mujer de piel lechosa. —y No creas que me he olvidado de lo que hiciste.

—Ok. Ahí viene otro insulto.

Odiaba que se mofara de ella. Él se lo buscó.

—¡Pony! No lo niegues, yo lo sé y de primera fuente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, no! ¡Eso no es cierto! —refutó con indignación, a la vez que se cubría entrepierna. Miyako era mala, contar algo tan privado... él sólo estaba cansado.

—No sólo es pequeño sino que también está muerto. —agregó con burla. —Adiós, viejo y pequeño pony. —se marchó, encaminándose a su residencia momentánea en Florencia.

—¡Te estás pasando! ¡Te denunciaré por difamación! —gritó Kaien, pero ella ya estaba lejos. Él no era un viejo y pequeño pony pensó mirándose. Lo demostraría y todos sabrían el semental que era.

* * *

—Kisuke, misión cumplida. Has que funcione. —comunicó Yoruichi.

Estaban espiando a Hisana, no lo negaría. Tenía sospechas sobre la fidelidad de esta, y todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando Byakuya-boy le dijo que Hisana se fue a visitar a una amiga, sin embargo Suì-Fēng le informó que la había visto almorzando con Shiba. Hisana estaba mintiendo, y Yoruichi iría al fondo de esto o Kisuke moriría en el intento. No importa si eso significaba seguirla a otro continente, Byakuya era como su hermano menor, el que nunca tuvo... Yūshirō no cuenta.

En ese momento recibía ayuda de sus amigos, Kisuke y Suì-Fēng. La segunda en este instante estaba instalando cámaras en el cuarto de Hisana, para tener pruebas. Ya que el esposo de esta, no iba a dudar de su mujer tan fácil.

A lo mejor se equivocaba, ellos no parecían cariñosos, al contrario parecían estar peleando. Sí, debió ser una confusión. Hisana no era capaz.

—Listo, escuchemos. —ordenó Urahara.

— _¡Pony! No lo niegues, yo lo sé y de primera fuente._

 _—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, no! ¡Eso no es cierto!_

 _—No sólo es pequeño sino que también está muerto... Adiós, viejo y pequeño pony._

—Mierda. —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. —¡Kaien es un pony! —gritaron los dos.

Que confusión, ni que carajos. Estaban peleando porque Kaien era un pony, y Hisana estaba disgustada. ¿Acaso no sabían que "No importa el tamaño de la varita sino la habilidad del mango"? —Byakuya-boy es un gran cornudo. —habló Yoruichi, para luego mirar a los ojos interrogantes de su amigo.

Tenían que conseguir la prueba de la infidelidad.

* * *

La primavera en Japón, era todo un espectáculo. Sobre todo la apoteosis de los cerezos en flor en los finales de marzo y comienzos de abril. Las colinas, campos y jardines se cubren con el, tomando un color rosa. Ahora estaban a mediados de abril y aún era hermoso.

En una ciudad muy lejana, al pie de las autopistas, vive nuestro amigo Ichigo, en una humilde morada. Se levantaba muy temprano para ayudar a su buena mamá, pero un día la adolescencia llegó a su corazón, su mamá tiene que partir, cruzando una esquina a otra esquina.

¿Ahora quién le haría su desayuno, su mami no estaba? Ya se las arreglaría, él no moriría sin su mami ¿o sí? Todo por levantarse treinta minutos para las diez, un poquito tarde.

Y no dejaba de sentir esa aura asesina que lo perseguía desde hace unos momentos. Mejor se distraería leyendo el periódico que le compró ayer a Hisagi, por recomendación de Renji, mientras tomaba su desayuno.

Ichigo se llevó la taza de café a sus labios, y leyó internamente uno de los titulares: "Cayó bomba en cementerio, amanecen todos muertos"

Casi escupe el café.

Lo estaban jodiendo, ¿verdad? No podía creer que gasto su dinero en esto.

No le importó que fuese domingo, o no haber tomado desayuno, él salió de casa y buscó al estafador y al cómplice, los cuales vivían juntos porque compartían el alquiler.

Iba a tocar, pero aquella acción fue interrumpida por unos gritos que provenían dentro de la puerta.

— _Renji, no entra. El hueco es muy chico._ —era la voz de Hisagi.

— _Pues, chúpalo y vuelve a intentarlo._ —ese sin dudas era Renji.

¿Qué mier... Ellos eran... ¿Y qué? Estaban en el 2016. Sí, pero tenían que ser escandalosos.

— _¿Yo? No puedo, recuerda que ya tiene tu baba._ —se excusó el periodista de la preparatoria.

— _Está bien, yo lo haré. Eso sí, tú lo metes porque yo no sé hacerlo._ —dijo el muchacho de cabello rojo.

Pensándolo mejor, era más saludable para él utilizar el móvil. No podía soportar escuchar más. Así que salió de ahí corriendo como si el mañana no existiese, quería a su mami.

* * *

Tan difícil era insertar el hilo en la aguja, siempre pensaron que era fácil y se equivocaron. Hubieran pedido ayuda a Ishida.

—Te dije que no hicieras Split, has roto el pantalón de vestir que compramos. —Hisagi se veía enojado, no era para menos todo su sueldo se fue en ese pantalón caro, que por cierto compartían. —Maldita música disco.

—¡Oye! Insulta todo menos la música disco, idiota. —Renji Abarai no iba a permitir tal osadía. —Ya no grites, el señor Kuchiki me dio el trabajo más fácil del mundo. Y tendrá muy buena remuneración, con eso compraré uno nuevo.

—Espero que te vaya bien espiando a Kur-

El timbre de su celular lo interrumpió, era Ichigo. Era conveniente contestar, Shuuhei tenía una idea.

—Tenemos que convencer a Kurosaki de unirse a nuestro club.

—¿De qué sirve tener a Ichigo en el club?

—Lo tendrás cerca. Podrás saber a dónde y con quién va después de clases, sí es que lo sigues adecuadamente. No tendrás que buscarlo por toda la preparatoria.

—Tienes razón, Hisagi.

 _—_ Estoy seguro tendremos dinero.

— _Hola._

 _—Me estafaste con t-_

 _—¿Necesitas dinero?_

 _—... Sí._

 _—Yo también._

 _—Vete a la m-_

 _—Hey, tranquilo. Te tengo una propuesta. ¿Quie-_

No podía ser cierto, le estaba proponiendo que ellos tres... Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Tenía que detenerlo.

 _—No quiero. Soy un macho pecho peludo que se respeta. —_ no aceptaría esa propuesta indecente, él jamás haría un trío. _—Porque tengo novia, hermanas y una madre a quién respetar. Porque mi futuro linaje está en mí y no mis manos. Porque amo a mi novia. Porque mi mami es mi mami. Porqu-_

 _—Tarado, tarado, tarado, tarado, tarado, tarado, tarado, tarado, tarado, ultra mega idiota. ¿Qué estupideces dices? Escucha a Hisagi. —_ dijo Renji con una vena sobresaliente en la sien. Se desesperó tanto que le había arrebatado el teléfono a Shuuhei.

 _—¿Tarado, yo? Piña idiota, yo no fui quien repitió 3 años consecutivos... No te ofendas Hisagi, lo decía por Renji._

 _—No te preocupes Kurosaki, lo oigo todo el tiempo. Bueno, retomando el tema ¿quieres unirte al club de periodismo? Necesitamos refuerzos y nosotros te ayudamos con tu chica, es hora de devolver el favor. ¿Qué dices? —_ dijo recuperando el móvil.

 _—Yo... esta bien._ —era cierto, él tenía que devolver la ayuda.

 _—Excelente, sólo tienes que traer tu parte y nosotros hacemos el resto. Adiós, a partir del lunes seremos tres, tú, Renji y yo._ —se despidió con una misteriosa alegría.

 _—A-adiós._ —"tú, Renji y yo" _,_ eso había sonado tan escalofriante ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Por qué no dijo qué no? Estaba claro que ellos querían que él sea parte de "su club." Tenía que hacer algo para hacerles entender que él sólo estaba ahí por causas profesionales. ¿Por qué lo hicieron tan irresistible?

* * *

La heredera Kuchiki, se encontraba recostada plácidamente, pensando en lo que había dicho su madre, la cual le explicó que su celular sufrió un accidente. Rukia ya le había relatado todo lo que sucedió esa mañana. Hisana regresaría a Japón, y le dijo que invitará a Ichigo a cenar a su casa para presentarlo como es debido. La idea era que Ichigo conquiste a su padre, este sería el primer paso, y luego vendría la pedida de mano.

Buscaría a su novio está tarde.

* * *

Después de todo no dijo lo que quería decir y se quedó con esa tonta revista. En fin ya no importaba, además pronto será parte de ellos, con respecto a la revista. Aunque seguía sonando escalofriante, daba a entender que él era parte de su club.

 _—_...me muero. _—_ dejó escapar. Oh Mierda, eso se escuchó tan raro.

Trabajaría con ellos, se trataba de un asunto serio. ¿Y si lo querían seducir? ¿Qué haría? Se defendería, se acabó el asunto. Si hablaran a espaldas de él, y en el peor de los casos si el rumor llegara a oídos de Rukia. Si ella comenzaba a dudar de su orientación sexual.

Tenía que buscar ayuda, ¿Pero quién? Y entonces la vio, era bellísima, la computadora rodeada por la luz, aquella que atravesaba la ventana.

Allí navegando en internet encontró la solución: Guía para el macho que se respeta. Con emoción se dispuso a leer. Dejaría en claro que él era un macho que se respeta para Japón y el mundo. Nadie dudaría de lo macho que era.

Tomó un cuaderno y lápiz para llevar consigo a todas partes las enseñanzas más importantes. El tiempo pasó, veinte minutos para las tres y seguía encerrado en su habitación, había almorzado velozmente para seguir con lo suyo. Una vez que terminó con los apuntes, planeó poner en práctica la primera regla. No llevó a cabo la acción ¿Por qué? Porque a alguien se le ocurrió llamar a la puerta de su casa, provocando que se distrajera.

—¡Ichigo! Mi cuarta hija está aquí. Te espera en la sala. —Isshin se expresó muy contento, después de abrir la puerta escandalosamente y sin consentimiento alguno.

Rukia estaba aquí, eso significaba que podía poner a prueba la guía para machos que se respetan.

—¿Viejo, cuántas veces voy a decirte que toques antes de entrar? —reclamó fastidiado.

—Pero, tu mamá entra y sale sin preguntar. —se defendió.

—Sí, porque es mi mami digo mamá. —respondió naturalmente.

—Hey, yo soy tu padre. —dijo un poco indignado.

—¿Quién dice? —siguió la conversación.

—¡Masaki! —gritó dolidamente mientras buscaba a su esposa para abrazar sus piernas y llorar, y llorar.

Se dirigió a la sala, no sin llevar con él dinero. Como supuso Isshin estaba colgado de Masaki, está lo ignoraba, y Rukia estaba mirando la escena divertida .

—Hey, Rukia. —llamó la atención de la muchacha. Bien era perfecto que ella este aquí. —vamos al cine.

—Está bien, ¿dónde es? —no irrumpía con sus planes, era adecuado para decírselo.

—mmm cerca.

—Ya, en qué lugar exactamente.

—Yo sé la dirección. No hay problema.

—De acuerdo. Yo elegiré la película, andando. —ordenó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Ya regresamos. —avisó para luego cerrar la puerta.

Una vez fuera, caminaron y caminaron.

—Ichigo, ¿no vamos a tomar un taxi?

—¿Taxi? Estando tan cerca no seas floja.

—Pero caminamos como tres cuadras, ya estoy cansada.

—Falta poco, lo prometo.

—Bien. Con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —que inocente era.

Su novia sonrió maliciosamente.

... Media hora después.

—Te dije que fuéramos en taxi, ves ya estás cansado. Para colmo estamos perdidos. —suspiró con fastidio. Tendría que preguntar por ayuda. —consultaré la dirección a esa señora.

Macho que se respeta no pregunta por dirección.

—No. Yo sé dónde estoy. —no permitiría algo como eso.

—No conocemos este lugar, hay que preguntar o regresar.

—No. Llegaremos ya verás. No entiendo de qué te quejas, te he estado llevando en mi espalda un buen rato.

—Amargado. Sabes, ya me aburrí. Me devuelvo en taxi. Te espero en tu casa, veremos una película allí. —dijo bajándose de la espalda de Ichigo.

El único hijo Kurosaki vio como Rukia detuvo y subió a un taxi. No, él no regresaría hasta llegar a ese maldito cine y siguió caminando.

... Tres horas después.

Un chico apuesto de cabello naranja estaba apoyado en la pared, de una de las tantas casas.

—¡No sé dónde estoy! —gritó angustiado, abrazándose en posición fetal. —¡Quiero a mi mami —chilló.

Aun así era un maaaachoooo.

... Una hora después.

Llegó a su casa gracias a una buena anciana fantasma, que le dijo como regresar. Nunca lo admitiría ante Rukia, así que cambiaría de conversación cuando se acerquen al tema. Reunió valor y entró a su casa. No había nadie, sólo Rukia.

—Tus padres y hermanas salieron en familia, tu padre dijo que eras adoptado y que regresarían tarde. —explicó normalmente, ya estaba acostumbrada a esta familia un tanto extraña. —Elegí una película, ya la hemos visto pero igual quiero verla. —quería burlarse de él sobre el cine, sin embargo no era conveniente. Después se mofaría, sí o sí.

—¿Cuál? —felizmente ella no tocó el tema. Era raro pero bueno.

—Siempre a tu lado.

... Una hora y treinta minutos después.

Macho que se respeta no llora, sólo gotea por los ojos.

Ichigo estaba plácidamente sentado en el sofá al lado de su novia. Ella tenía el rostro con facciones tristes, e Ichigo tenía inclinada la cabeza con la cara endurecida, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba recto, gotas una por una, lentamente caían del borde de sus ojos. ¿Por qué Hachiko?

Aun así era maaaachoooo.

Rukia lo observó un buen rato. Ichigo se estaba comportando muy inusual. En primer lugar, se había negado a preguntar una dirección y luego estaba inclinado seriamente ante una película tan triste, recuerda claramente que la primera vez que vieron esto, él lloró tanto que tuvo que darle una patada para traerlo a la vida. Ahora, él estaba actuando tan... rudo. Ella trago saliva. Él era la imagen de todo un... macho. Sintió que el ambiente se hacía cada vez más caliente o era ella. Él se comportaba tan sensualmente.

—Ichigo... —pronunció lentamente.

Era su imaginación o la blusa de Rukia se había desabotonado.

—Rukia t-

—Ichigo no quieres terminar de quitármelo. —lo interrumpió. Ella gateaba hacia él con una sonrisa.

Ella se volvió loca.

—Rukia, que dices, ya no hay más botón, sólo eran tres. Tienes fiebre. —él era virgen.

—Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo... eres tan puro... —su voz grave pero sensual y ronca. —Vas a aprender mucho conmigo. —Rukia estaba encima de su novio.

—¡Rukia! ¿Q-qué haces? —ahora fue su turno de tragar saliva. No, no iba mirar. Su reputación estaba en juego, sí, pero le daba flojera levantar sus manos y apartarla.

—Voy a tomarte, y si te niegas tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza. —la sonrisa lobuna en su rostro decía todo lo que quería saber.

Bueno él ya había puesto resistencia, ella era más fuerte ¿Qué podía hacer? El destino.

—Ichigo, Rukia. Llegamos, ¿tienen hambre? —la voz de su madre.

Mierda... sus padres. Se estaban acercando. Si, el destino.

Se separaron inmediatamente.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos naranjas, sentado y sumido en sus pensamientos. Escribía lo que su corazón dictaba.

Hace unos momentos Rukia lo invitó a una cita sorpresa en tres días, él aceptó feliz. Se preguntaba a qué lugar irían.

Comenzó a leer su gran inspiración.

"Oh, Rukia, no sabes cuán feliz me halló, ya ni me duele el callo."

Era perfecto, era hermoso, necesitaba escribir más y así saciar su romanticismo.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, he respondido a los que tienen cuenta.**

 **Caro y Nigga, gracias por el apoyo, espero mejorar y hacer de esto un difrute para todos.**

 **Simpre he pensado que en el IchiRuki, Rukia sería la dominante xD (en todo ;D). Tarde o temprano violará a Ichigo, no se salvará muajajaja. Ah, pienso hacer un trio YoruUraSoi xD mentira jaja un poco.**

 **Me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos y de redacción. Escribí mal el nombre de Yūshirō, ya lo arregle ufff.**

 **Espero** **que les gusten porque me hace feliz, y sino les gusta los azotes y tomates virtuales son bien recibidos xD.**

 **Ojalá actualice pronto... Ojalá.**

 **PD: Supuestamente estoy terminando el esquema de mi tesis xD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo. El título de O** **mio** **babbino** **caro es un aria de la ópera Gianni Schicchi de Giacomo Puccini. Mi cantante favorita es Montserrat Caballé.**

 **Tomé unas letras de las canciones: "cosas del amor" interpretación de Ana Gabriel y Vicky Carr,** **y "palabras, palabras"interpretación de Silvana di Lorenzo.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes contienen Ooc.**

* * *

—¿Kurosaki, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Uryu Ishida. No sabía qué sucedía, desde que Kurosaki Ichigo llegó y tocó su puerta, él no había abierto la boca y tenía un aura depresiva, y estaba llorando con la cabeza inclinada. ¿Qué le había pasado?

De pronto Ichigo lo observó en constante llanto y tomó el valor para decirle lo que había ocurrido.

—Amigo, tengo el corazón herido, la mujer que yo quiero, se me va. La estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo. Llorando de impotencia, no puedo retenerla.

—Amigo, mientras quede una esperanza, tú tienes que luchar por ese amor. Si ella es la mujer de tu vida, no te des nunca por vencido, que vale todo si se lucha por amor.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer?

—Entrega todo

—Todo se lo di.

—Intenta un modo

—No es posible que se pueda querer más.

—Pensando así la perderás.

—¿Y si ella se va?

—La habrás perdido.

—¿Qué me quedara?

—Lo que has vivido.

—Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor.

—Son cosas del amor. —cantaron al unísono.

—Ishida… eso se escuchó muy raro.

—Sí, lo fue. ¿Pero, qué sucedió exactamente?

—La encontré con otro en su propia casa y... en un cuarto.

—¿Kurosaki, estas seguro de lo que dices? Kuchiki- _san_ , no creo que ella sería capaz de algo así. —después de una breve pausa volvió a hablar. —¿No habrás alucinado? —le preguntó.

—¡Había condones de varios olores y sabores! ¡Era una fiesta con condones como globos y con formas de animalitos! ¡Soy un cornudo! —dijo golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo.

—Oye, cálmate. Vas a dañar mi piso. —lo detuvo por los hombros y lo levantó. Kurosaki estaba hecho un asco, ni que fuera el fin del mundo. —contra eso no puedo defenderla, pero aun así no puedo creerlo.

—He venido a ti porque quiero que me ayudes a buscar a ese hombre. Una vez que lo encuentre yo… —habló con rabia.

—¿Crees que seré parte de algo tan primitivo y salvaje? ¿Kurosaki en que año crees que estamos? —a veces Kurosaki se olvidaba de pensar.

—Tienes razón, entonces utilizare _Facebook_ y destruiré a ese hombre.

—Tú no tienes arreglo, ¿verdad? Pero en algo tienes razón para querer encarar a ese hombre. Te ayudaré, ahora dime su nombre, lo encontraremos. Con la tecnología se puede todo.

—Pues… No sé cuál era nombre… pero es chiquito y canoso.

—¿Eres idiota? Y cómo quieres que lo encuentre si desconozco cuál es su nombre.

—¿No eres inteligente?

—Soy inteligente, pero no adivino.

—¿Y cómo haré? Quiero golpear a ese tipo.

—Según lo que dices, fue lo mejor, ella te ponía los cuernos.

—No quiero terminar con ella, pero a la vez no quiero verla, aún la quiero pero quiero hacerla sufrir, no sé si me entiendes.

—Kurosaki, eres complicado.

—¡Así que quieres que sufra! —ella gritó desde fuera de la ventana. Había utilizado una escalera para trepar, porque si tocaba la puerta estaba completamente segura que Ichigo escaparía. Sabía que lo encontraría aquí, siempre corre a la casa de Ishida Uryu cuando algo sale mal, este era su mejor amigo, aunque ambos lo negaran.

—¡Rukia! —dijo Ichigo, él estaba realmente sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía que él estaría en casa de Ishida?

—Kuchiki- _san_ , deseas pasar, te puedes caer de la ventana. —la invitó.

—No, ella no puede pasar. —interrumpió el joven de cabellos naranjas intentando cerrar la ventana para que ella no pudiera entrar, pero ella fue más rápida y se lo impidió.

—Intentas hacerme caer, imbécil. —ella bramó.

—Hierba mala nunca muere. —él la encaro.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —enojada tomó con su dedo pulgar y el índice la nariz de Ichigo.

—¡Siempre me has maltratado, malvada! —dijo chillando de dolor. Ella golpeaba tan fuerte, sus sensuales y adictivos golpes, no, no era el momento de pensar en ello.

—No te hagas la víctima, bien que lo disfrutas.

—No es cierto, enana.

—Sigue llamándome así y te arrancaré la nariz Kurosaki- _kun_. —Rukia fingió una voz muy aguda y amenazante con el rostro ensombrecido.

—Oye espera, no lo hagas. —de antemano sabía que ella era agresiva. —Y ya deja de actuar como mujer que me enfermas. —esa voz que ponía lo irritaba.

—Tratas de decir que no soy femenina, idiota. —ella estaba a punto de doblar su nariz.

Si le respondía con la verdad podía despedirse de su hermosa nariz, lo mejor sería…

—Me engañaste, así que no cambies la conversación. —

Eso la tomó por sorpresa e inconscientemente le soltó la nariz.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre eso. —la voz de Rukia se tornó grave.

—Lo vi todo. Ve, ve con ese sujeto que para colmo es mucho menor que tú. Dime, pedófila, ¿Lo conociste cuando pasabas después de más de media década por tu antiguo colegio de primaria? —la confrontó.

—Kurosaki, tú también eres menor que Kuchiki-san. —Ishida, el cual quedó olvidado, se atrevió a decir.

—¡Cállate! Estorbas. —gritaron Ichigo y Rukia.

Ishida sentía que sobraba en su propia habitación, así que mejor era retirarse sigilosamente, pero no admitiría que quería saber cómo iba terminar el embrollo. Esto tenía para rato.

—Y tú escucha, esos condones no son míos, son de Renji. —se defendió la hija de la familia Kuchiki.

—Ibas a hacer un trío, ¿Te volviste loca? Sucia. —así que no sólo era ese chico con cabellos blancos, también con Renji… espera un momento Renji al parecer era pareja de Hisagi, entonces Rukia tiene gustos por el _yaoi_. ¡Oh, por Dios!

—Yo no haría algo así. —habló mientras le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Ichigo. A veces él la exasperaba.

Ella observó como Ichigo retrocedió tocando la parte dañada de su rostro y abrió la boca para decir algo, al parecer esto se tornaba serio.

—Palabras, palabras, palabras.

—¡Escúchame!

—Palabras, palabras, palabras.

—¡Te lo ruego!

—Palabras, palabras, palabras.

—¡Te lo juro!

—Palabras, palabras, palabras, palabras, palabras, tan sólo palabras hay entre los dos. —Ichigo tenía una mano en el pecho y con la otra ponía distancia entre ellos dos.

La pequeña pero fuerte mujer se hastió, ¿Por qué le siguió el juego a las idioteces de Ichigo? No podía creer que en un momento así se pusieran a cantar.

—Muy bien, aquí está mi testigo. —dijo mostrando algo o a alguien a través de la ventana.

Ichigo quién era el único que ocupaba aquella habitación se acercó para ver que era exactamente aquello, y palideció al ver que era Renji con un solo diente y con el rostro muy hinchado.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? Esa fue la condición para que dejará de golpearte, habla. —lo alzó sacudiéndolo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al hombre de tatuajes agarró a Ichigo del cuello, y lo acercó a él.

—Ichigo, Rukia es inocente. Los condones son míos. —con ese último susurro quedó inconsciente.

—Renji, oye. —Rukia lo sacudió violentamente. —Ya no sirve. —ella habló como si nada y lo dejó caer.

—Oye estamos en el segundo piso, estás loca. —Ichigo observaba el ruidoso impacto. Sentía pena por Renji.

—Él está acostumbrado, no se va a morir de una simple caída. —la mujer de cabellos cortos y negros se apoyó en el marco de la amplia ventana quedando frente a ella aquel chico con ojos café y cabello de color escandaloso. —Dime… ¿Me crees? —lo miró directamente.

—Y si lo golpeaste para que mintiera. —había desconfianza en su voz. Bueno, algo le decía que ella no mentía, no obstante necesitaba pruebas no palabras.

—¡Que necio eres! —a Rukia ya se le acababa la paciencia.

—Me hubiera gustado verte en mi lugar. —comenzó de nuevo con otra excusa.

—¡Ay, ya basta! —gritó enfadada. —Cállate de una buena vez, no te sería infiel y si lo fuera no sería tan estúpida como para dejar evidencia. —lo observó con semblante impasible. —Escucha yo…

—No soy un hombre fácil. Tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso si quieres que te perdone. —se cruzó de brazos y cerró los párpados. —Ve, ve a recoger a ese chico a la escuela primaria. —le gritó mientras le cerraba la ventana.

—¡No volveré a buscarte, idiota! —el muy maldito se había atrevido a cerrarle la ventana en la cara. Tenía que desahogarse con algo, esta ira la estaba carcomiendo.

Renji sudó frío.

—Tú me dirás por qué demonios estropeaste mi día. Quiero que sepas que no me detendré hasta terminar en la cárcel. —ordenó una vez que descendió de la escalera.

Renji sólo podía escucharla acercándose. Debía pensar inmediatamente, ni loco podría delatar a su jefe, si lo hacía, podía irse despidiéndose de todos los ceros que estaban en el banco esperando a que los recoja gracias a su brillante plan anti IchiRuki. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

—¿En vedad quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré. —la voz del pelirrojo era oscura y su cabellos ocultaban las facciones de su rostro. —He estado ocultando esto desde hace años, pero ya no puedo más y es tiempo de decirte la verdad, y es que a mí… a mí… —lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre la hierba. —¡A mí me gusta más el IchiHime! —se atrevió a levantarse y encontrarse con los ojos violetas. Renji Abarai lloraba violentamente. —Sé que no perdonarás esta traición pero así es Rukia, yo soy un fan del IchiHime y haré todo lo que este a mí alcance para que ellos terminen juntos, aunque este traicionándote en el proceso. Tú tienes que estar con alguien de tu tamaño. —dijo convencido de sus ideas. Todo sea por el dinero de Kuchiki Byakuya- _sama_. La cara de Rukia estaba estupefacta, era su oportunidad para escapar y terminar con el teatro. Y de esa forma, corrió dramáticamente por el jardín de los Ishida mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Kuchiki Rukia estaba más que molesta, sólo por esa estupidez arruinó por todo lo que ella había luchado, y encima le echaba la culpa a su mejor amiga. Iba a correr sangre pero él había escapado.

Ahora sólo quedaba trazar un plan para recuperar a su novio, y luego convencerlo de obtener la bendición de su padre. Quería llorar, esto sería muy difícil.

* * *

Su plan se dio a la perfección, pensó mientras miraba su móvil, acababa de hablar con el mejor partido que podía haber encontrado para su hija. Se disculpó diciéndole que Renji lamentablemente hace unos años se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte y eso trajo esas terribles consecuencias, y le pidió nuevamente que disculpara a Renji. En fin, al parecer Hitsugaya Toushiro se creyó todo.

Él era el hombre indicado para su hija, y haría hasta lo imposible para que contraigan nupcias. Incluso si tenía que jugar a cupido, lo haría, todo por el futuro de su niña, no dejaría que ese delincuente se la lleve por el camino de la perdición. Ya en su mente imaginaba a Rukia con cinco hijos en un cuarto sucio, el cual era su casa, luego venía ese hombre a golpearla y a intentaba teñirle el cabello de naranja, y como Rukia ponía resistencia, él la amenazaba con matar a Chappy, el conejo. No, no podía permitirlo, tenía que salvar a su hija de ese horrible futuro, no podía imaginarla sin Chappy.

Ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo de 17 años, en último año de preparatoria, tenía dos hermanas, su padre era médico de un hospital que por cierto era ilegal, también hablaba con fantasmas, sufre de estreñimiento y de mamitis crónica. Renji era eficiente, hasta su dirección, teléfono y celular le dio en tiempo récord, era bueno tener un espía entre sus enemigos. Es más, logró que ellos terminarán, aún no sabe cómo lo hizo pero no importaba, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para no aceptarlo como yerno.

Ese mocoso sería serruchado por su futuro hijo político, aquel que fue elegido por él mismo para su hija, aunque éste no sabía nada, ya sé lo diría el día de la boda.

No podía evitar imaginar a su hija vestida de novia, y él llevándola de su brazo para entregarla en el altar a su futuro yerno. Si fuera un simple mortal, Kuchiki Byakuya lloraría de felicidad.

* * *

Sentado en su gran silla, no admitiría que él era el pequeño, un sujeto con cabellos blancos recordaba el horror que había pasado hace unas horas.

Toushiro Hitsugaya tuvo un mal presentimiento en ese entonces, antes de ir a la mansión Kuchiki, pero lo ignoró, ¿Qué malo podría suceder en la mansión Kuchiki? Pensó en antes de acceder a ese invitación con el dueño de la empresa Kuchiki. Pero quien iba a imaginar que ese hombre pelirrojo fuera un loco pervertido.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Kuchiki, sabía que Kuchiki Byakuya tardaría un poco por asuntos de empresa, sin embargo su hija lo atendería. Todo estaba bien, pero ese hombre los encerró en el lugar donde estaban almorzando tranquilamente compartiendo de una conversación profesional. Y de pronto, las luces se apagaron y cuando se volvieron a encender había condones inflados por todo el lugar, música romántica, vino, y en la pantalla del televisor que apareció bajando del techo, mostraba películas no aptas para menores de edad. Cuando pensaba que esto no podía ir peor, por debajo del suelo apreció una mesa con artículos extraños, y se percató de que eran látigos, púas, navajas, cadenas y más cosas por el estilo; mas no era todo, también le lanzaron de quien sabe dónde un manual para la primera relación sexual. Luego, apareció un tipo con cabellera naranja, el cual a penas los vio se fue llorando trágicamente.

Esperaba no ir de nuevo a esa mansión.

Con las manos temblando se dispuso a tomar su té, el cual sabía a _sake_. Realmente no estaba de humor.

—¡Matsumoto! —gritó iracundamente.

* * *

—¡Al fin, estoy en casa! —exclamó Renji cuando abrió la puerta de madera común. Él estaba con un palo como bastón para ayudarse a caminar.

Él nunca había estado feliz de estar en casa, bueno un cuarto alquilado y compartido, pero a nada.

—¡Oh, llegaste! Pensé que no lograrías escapar, ya me estaba preocupando en cómo iba a pagar la deuda de este cuarto. —comentó Hisagi.

—¡Maldito, traidor! Pensé que éramos amigos. —expresó, él único de la familia Abarai que repitió tres años consecutivos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Exageras. —Shuuhei le restó importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —dijo mientras recordaba con molestia.

 _Tenían que huir, o Rukia que los perseguía con un aura demoniaca no los dejaría vivir a ninguno. Se suponía que esto no debía suceder, se suponía que una vez que Hisagi, quien se encargaba de llevar a Ichigo a su cita, lo trajera justo en el momento de la traición, así acababa el asunto, y ellos desaparecían. No obstante, cuando Renji le avisó a Hisagi para que Ichigo caiga en la trampa, todo fue perfecto pero no esperaban que Ichigo se fuera llorando desconsoladamente, y ellos se quedaron mirando la escena en vez de escapar, todo por saber qué sucedería con los protagonistas._

 _Ya casi llegaban al viejo auto y estarían a salvo. Inconvenientemente,_ _Renji tuvo la mala suerte o la idiotez de tropezar en pleno escape._

— _¡Espérame! —pidió ayuda a su mejor amigo._

— _¡Ya te chupo el diablo! —gritó desde lo lejos Hisagi._

 _Fue de esta forma en qué Renji fue capturado por Rukia Kuchiki, fue torturado y obligado a obedecer sus órdenes._

—Pero… ¿estás vivo, no? —sentía que Renji se quería vengar, sería mejor que escondiera el álbum de fotos de Rangiku.

—Después de esto… Buscaré otro mejor amigo. —dijo seriamente.

—No puedes hacerme esto. Yo soy tu mejor amigo. —no, no podía ser. Todos sus amigos trabajaban y eran profesionales, gracias a que pasaron de año. Pero ellos habían compartido tanto, eran como pan con mantequilla o como Robín y Batman… no lo último no.

—Sí que puedo. —dijo con decisión.

En ese momento Shuuhei se acordó cuando les dieron la noticia de que juntos repetirían de año… tres años seguidos, cuando estudiaron en vano porque volvían a desaprobar, cuando los encontraron en el baño de mujeres espiando, cuando alquilaron el cuarto; ellos no podían dejar de ser amigos.

Hoy se acababa esos años de amistad.

—Renji… pues si va a ser así, me llevaré esta mesa porque yo la compré.

—Pues yo me llevaré los platos porque yo los traje de mi casa.

—Entonces yo me llevaré el televisor.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Yo pagué la mitad.

—No me acuerdo, y me la llevó.

—¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

—¡Maldito!

Ambas miradas se retaban, sólo quedaba esperar quien pestañeaba primero.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo, muy calmado. Se sentía apretada, alguien la estaba rodeando con sus brazos y estaba apretando sus senos, hijo de su... decidió levantarse de golpe, y golpeó al sujeto.

—¡Que mierda! ¿Por qué me golpeas? —aquel hombre se sobaba la parte dañada.

—¿Kaien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó. Estaba algo confundida.

—No que haces tú aquí… en el bosque. —dijo mientras recién se daba cuenta del lugar en dónde estaba.

—Mierda. —Yoruichi tampoco se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Tenía que recordar.

 _Acaso escuchó bien, ¿Iban a grabarse haciendo "eso"? ¡Pero qué descarados eran! En verdad existían ese tipo de personas con mentes tan sucias, ¿No podían ser puras como Yoruichi-sama? Para colmo se llamaban amigos, y daban a entender que eran como hermanos, par de sinvergüenzas._

 _Suì-Fēng_ _debía comunicar inmediatamente la inmoral situación a la líder de la familia Shihoin. Así que decidió llamarla, sólo que no esperaba que su admirada Yoruichi-sama no contestara, pero aun así ella insistió, hasta lograr su objetivo._

— _Suì-Fēng_ _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Descubriste algo? —preguntó rápidamente._

— _¿Yoruichi-sama, por qué no respondía? ¿Fue Urahara Kisuke, le hizo algo? —respondió con otra pregunta. En su voz se escuchaba verdadera preocupación._

— _No te alteres. Todos sabemos que una mujer con experiencia no puede hablar con la boca llena. —se mofó escandalosamente._

— _¡Yoruichi-sama! —Suì se sonrojo furiosamente. Iba a asesinar a Urahara Kisuke, estaba corrompiendo a la persona que más admiraba._

— _Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Lo celos del amor, puedo sentir tu gran amor por Kisuke, jajaja. —ella seguía burlándose. Suì-Fēng era tan fácil de provocar._

— _Yoruichi-sama jam-_

— _No puedes engañarme, esta llamada era para Kisuke, ¿verdad? Oh, el amor a primera vista, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. La alumna y el profesor, un amor prohibido, lleno de pasión e intrigas. —se carcajeó aún más fuerte._

— _¡Yoruichi-sama! —estaba realmente avergonzada._

— _Ya, ya, sólo era una broma. ¿Qué vas a informarme? —tenía que parar con la diversión para averiguar que era de la vida de los demás… y también por Byakuya… Sí, claro._

— _¡Yoruichi-sama, ellos van a grabarse haciéndolo! —comunicó alterada._

— _¡¿Qué?! No es posible. Tenemos que impedirlo, no mejor… Suì-Fēng_ _grábalo. —con esto extorsionaría a Kaien, lo tendría como esclavo._

— _Pero… Yoruichi-sama ellos van a otro lugar para hacer cosas perversas. —dijo alarmada._

— _Suì-Fēng_ _síguelos, no los pierdas de vista. Te llamaré cuando llegue, no te olvides de grabar._ _—sí, por fin era su sueño desde pequeña interrumpir a una pareja en pleno acto sexual, para luego poner esas caras de estupefacción como en las películas._

— _¡Sí, Yoruichi-sama! —acató firmemente._

Sólo recuerda que los siguieron, y terminaron en un casino, ¿No, que se iban a grabar? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se decepcionó, no iba a cumplir su sueño, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no se rendiría. Después ella, Kisuke y Suì-Fēng se disfrazaron para seguir espiándolos. No se acuerda nada más.

—¿Oye, has visto a Kisuke y a Suì-Fēng? —preguntó Yoruichi al percatarse de la ausencia de sus compañeros.

—... ¿Hisana, tampoco está? ¿Se habrán ido de parranda? —concluyó Kaien.

—¿Con Suì-Fēng?

—Cierto... Eso es imposible.

—Escuchaste eso. —escuchó como unos ruidos. Ella no podía equivocarse, ¿De dónde provenían esos ruidos?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo no escuche nada? —se hizo el sordo.

—Vamos. —ordenó Yoruichi.

—Son alucinaciones.

—Dije: vamos.

—Está bien. Pero tú adelante. —se escondió detrás de ella.

Este hombre, Shihoin Yoruichi iba a golpearlo si se seguía en plan de doncella.

Ambos caminaron hacia aquellos sonidos, y encontraron algo que los dejó paralizados.

—¿No, qué no? —fue lo primero que dijo Yoruichi.

* * *

"Oh, los fuertes y dolorosos golpes que me das, me envían al cielo, veo las nubes y siento que muero"

Kurosaki Ichigo escribía con lágrimas en los ojos y miraba por la ventana.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios y visitas.**

 **Escribir en Fanfiction relaja, según yo. Deberían intentarlo.**

 **Me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos y de redacción.**

 **Espero** **que les gusten porque me hace feliz, y sino les gusta los azotes y tomates virtuales son bien recibidos xD.**


End file.
